ABSTRACT (OVERALL CENTER) The mission of the Indiana Diabetes Research Center (IDRC) is to foster knowledge, support training, and promote basic and translational research in diabetes and related metabolic disorders, and their complications. A major focus of the IDRC has been the training and development of the ?next generation? of diabetes researcher. This focus has involved a state-wide effort led by the IDRC that has included resource provision (through the Research Cores), financial support and mentoring (through the Pilot and Feasibility Program and institutional funds), and creation of a collaborative diabetes ecosystem (through the Enrichment Program) for a burgeoning pool of investigators at Indiana University School of Medicine and its affiliated research institutions in Indiana (Purdue University, Indiana University-Purdue University in Indianapolis, Indiana University Bloomington, and the Indiana Biosciences Research Institute). The IDRC has been the catalyst for the growth of the Diabetes Research Base by 47% since the funding of this award in 2015. The IDRC consists of a Research Base of 94 highly collaborative investigators who represent 4 research themes: Cellular & Molecular Metabolism; Complications of Diabetes & Obesity; Islet Function & Survival; Nutrition & Physiology of Diabetes and Obesity. Collectively, this group of investigators brings in $46.7M in annual directs from the NIH, of which 50% ($23M) is from NIDDK. The research programs of these investigators is be augmented by 5 state-of-the- art Research Cores (Microscopy, Islet & Physiology, Translation, Swine, and Systems & Informatics Cores). An Enrichment Program, supported by 6 T32 training grants, will enhance learning and discovery. A Pilot and Feasibility Program will grow the Research Base by providing funding to highly promising young investigators. An Administrative Core will oversee governance of the IDRC, and will receive input from an Executive Committee, an Internal Advisory Board, and an External Advisory Board of world-renowned diabetes/metabolism research leaders. The Aims of the IDRC will be to: (1) Promote high impact scientific discoveries by leveraging Research Cores that facilitate collaborations and the use of state-of-the-art methodologies and human studies in diabetes research; (2) Enhance a highly collaborative environment that promotes learning and encourages interaction among investigators; (3) Support the training and innovative research of a burgeoning pool of superb investigators with the potential to become future leaders in diabetes research; (4) Build and strengthen the diabetes research base, support infrastructure to ensure ongoing growth and innovation, and engage with the local community to raise diabetes awareness and involvement.